1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blind rivet holder adapted for use with a riveter that can consecutively eject blind rivets.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional blind rivet holder disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3028739 (Title: Blind Rivet Holder) is constructed as shown in FIGS. 7 to 9.
The holder shown in FIGS. 7 to 9 is adapted for use with a continuous riveter (disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Hei 7-236936) in FIG. 6, and designed to support a rivet R in a rearwardly oblique manner with an upper tab T4 and a lower tab T5. In contrast to a conventional design in which a rivet R is disposed perpendicularly with respect to a longitudinal direction, the blind rivet holder T1 makes it possible to perform the rivet ejection easily with the rear portion of the continuous riveter being held upwardly.
Although not shown in the drawings, the continuous riveter used in combination with the blind rivet holder T1 is constructed such that an axis of a portion for holding the rivet R in a continuous riveter shown in FIG. 6 (for instance, a chuck cylinder 10) is inclined rearwardly with respect to a guide plate 43.
The blind rivet holder T1 shown in FIG. 6 has a perpendicular portion T2, the upper tab T4 and the lower tab T5 so that it can be fed along a U-shaped guide plate 43.
In FIG. 6, a jaw case piston 20 is raised to move a jaw case 22 upwardly, thereby moving a rod R1 of the rivet R held by a jaw 24 upwardly. That is, FIG. 6 shows a state in which a metal plate H is caulked by a rod portion R2 of the rivet main body. Concurrently, the lower end of the rod R1 is cut by a tensile force, and removed (although not shown in the drawings). In FIG. 6, a reference numeral 11 designates a vacuum ejector, a reference numeral 14 designates a rod collecting case, a reference numeral 30 designates a nose piston, a reference numeral 32 designates a nose piece, and a reference character C designates a rivet supply section.
Each of the blind rivet holders T1 shown in FIGS. 7 to 9 and FIG. 6 is not bendable, i.e. in the form of a fixed linear shape, so that a rivet distance between adjacent rivets R in the blind rivet holder must be set so as not to hinder the lowering movement of a cylinder 31 (FIG. 6). Therefore, a large number of the rivets R cannot be accommodated in an accommodation case 40.